bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Matoro
Matoro był Ko-Matoraninem, tłumaczem Turagi Nuju, przemienionym później w Toa Inika Lodu i Toa Mahri Lodu. Jako Toa Mahri, bohatersko poświęcił się, przywdziewając Kanohi Ignikę i oddając tym samym swoje życie, by ocalić przed śmiercią Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Biografia Matoranin Metru Nui Na Metru Nui, Matoro wyróżniał się pod tym względem, że miał dobre relacje z Onu-Matoranami, pozostali Ko-Matoranie zaś nie dogadywali się z nimi ze względu na różnice światopoglądowe. Często odwiedzał Archiwa, badając język i zachowanie Rahi. Otworzył niewielki sklep, w którym sprzedawał małe, nieprzyjęte do Archiwów Rahi innym Matoranom jako zwierzęta domowe. Był również uczonym. Na krótko przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Matoro został zamknięty w Sferze Matoran przez Vahki z rozkazu Makuty Teridaxa podającego się za Turagę Dume. Jego kapsuła znajdowała się w Koloseum podczas przejęcia wyspy przez Visoraki. Sfery zostały potem odzyskane i umieszczone w Sterowcach przez Toa Metru. Później, Matoranie zostali przebudzeni na Plaży Naho na wyspie Mata Nui. Mata Nui thumb|left|Matoro w pierwszych latach na Mata Nui Z powodu uśpienia w Sferze Matoran, siła fizyczna i rozmiar Matoro zostały zmniejszone, utracił on również swoje wspomnienia z życia na Metru Nui. Matoro pomagał w budowie Ko-Koro pod przewodnictwem Turagi Nuju, wykorzystując do tego części Sterowców. Na Mata Nui, Matoro był prawą ręką Nuju i jedynym tłumaczem jego opowieści. Zawsze stał nieruchomo na prawo od Turagi, kiedy ten przemawiał. Lubił też zwiedzać zaspy, pozostawiając po sobie małe, czerwone flagi, by się nie zgubić. Matoro spotkał Toa Mata Kopakę, kiedy ten wylądował na plaży i został pomylony przez Toa z wrogiem. Kiedy Kopaka zorientował się, z kim tak naprawdę ma do czynienia, obaj udali się do Nuju, dyskutując po drodze o misji Toa Mata, Teridaxie i Mata Nui po drodze. Na krótko przed zawodami w rzucaniu Dyskiem, Matoro zapytał Kopakę, czy on i pozostali Toa przyjdą je oglądać. Toa Lodu miał zamiar odmówić, ubiegł go jednak Lewa, który zapewnił Matoranina, że się zjawią. W drodze na miejsce zawodów, Matoro wraz z Onepu, Jallerem, Kongu, Hewkiim i Macku napotkali zainfekowanego skorpiona Nui-Jaga. Połączyli się w Matoran Nui, by pokonać bestię. Jakiś czas potem, Matoro uratował Kronikarza Takuę, gdy ten zabłądził i stracił przytomność w zaspach, był też świadkiem walki pomiędzy Kopaką a Muaką. Matoro następnie wrócił do Ko-Koro z Takuą i przetłumaczył słowa Nuju, który nakazał Kronikarzowi, by ten zebrał małą grupę Matoran do obrony świątyni Kini-Nui. 'Inwazja Bohroków' Matoro trwał przy Nuju, kiedy Bohroki się przebudziły, więc zawsze towarzyszył Turaga podczas ich narad. Z tego powodu, poznał tajemnice przeszłości Turaga na długo przed ujawnieniem ich Toa. Po tym, jak Toa Mata pokonali Bahrag i przemienili się w Toa Nuva, Matoro otrzymał zadanie obrony Symbolu Nuva Kopaki i jego Kini. Świątynia został jednakże zaatakowana przez Nuhvoka-Kal, który użył swoich grawitacyjnych mocy, zwiększając ciężar Matoro tak, że ten nie mógł się ruszyć, co pozwoliło Kohrakowi-Kal wykraść Symbol. Po klęsce Bohrok-Kal z rąk Toa Nuva, Matoro został przebudowany w nową, sprawniejszą formę. Turaga Nuju wybrał go i Kopeke do drużyny Kolhii Ko-Koro. 'Przybycie Rahkshi' thumb|left|Matoro po przebudowie Kiedy Hahli odwiedziła Ko-Koro, by wyzwać Matoro i Kopeke na Turniej Kolhii, Matoro powitał ją i tłumacząc słowa Turagi Nuju, powiedział, że Ko-Koro raczej nie ma szans w mistrzostwach. Kiedy Ko-Koro nie dotarło do finału, Matoranin kontynuował swoją pracę tłumacza, będąc obecnym na zgromadzeniu, podczas którego Turaga dzielili się opowieściami o Toa, którzy przezwyciężyli swe trudności bez mocy żywiołów. Podczas ataku Rahkshi, Matoro został ewakuowany z Ko-Koro wraz z pozostałymi Ko-Matoranami. Po pokonaniu Makuty Teridaxa przez Takanuvę oraz otwarciu wrót do Metru Nui, Matoro i reszta Matoran pomagali w budowie Łodzi, którymi wrócili do Miasta Legend. Powrót na Metru Nui Na Metru Nui, Matoro dowiedział się od Turaga o zbliżającej się śmierci Wielkiego Ducha, nakazano mu jednak zachować to w tajemnicy. Będąc wypytywanym przez Jallera, Matoro powiedział mu, jak ciężko było mu wybierać między zdradą Turaga a ukrywaniem prawdy przed przyjacielem. Jallerowi udało się wyczytać z jego słów, że coś złego miało się wkrótce wydarzyć. Po wyjawieniu prawdy przez Nokamę, Jaller zebrał drużynę składającą się z Takanuvy, Matoro, Hahli, Hewkiiego, Kongu i Nuparu. Razem wyruszyli w podróż na Voya Nui, by pomóc Toa Nuva w ich misji odnalezienia Maski Życia i powstrzymać śmierć Wielkiego Ducha. Matoranie i Toa Światła przeszli przez opuszczony Podwodny Szyb i Tunel Ciemności, aż natrafili na bramę, która nie przepuszczała istot władających mocą Światła. Matoranie zdecydowali, że dalej pójdą sami. Po pożegnaniu Takanuvy, przeszli przez wrota i trafili do krainy Karzahni, podążając za Manasami. Tam spotkali się z władcą królestwa i zostali zmuszeni do zmiany swoich masek na zniekształcone Kanohi z królestwa oraz przygotowania się do przybycia następnych Matoran. Gdy pracowali w Piecu, Hewkii znalazł tablicę opisującą proces naprawiania Matoran: Karzahni nie mógł prawidłowo odbudować przysyłanych mu Matoran, zamiast tego przebudowywał ich w pokraczne, osłabione formy, w zamian dając im broń do obrony. Nuparu udało się znaleźć pewnego Av-Matoranina, który stworzył Kanistry Toa Mata. Matoranin poprowadził zespół Jallera do sześciu innych ukrytych kanistrów i udało im się w nich uciec. Gdy dotarli na Voya Nui, sześć błyskawic z Czerwonej Gwiazdy trafiło w kanistry i przemieniło przebywających wewnątrz Matoran w Toa Inika. Toa Inika thumb|Toa Inika MatoroPo krótkiej dyskusji w jaskini, Toa Inika zajęli się misją odnalezienia Toa Nuva. Zobaczyli Piraka Vezoka i stoczyli z nim walkę, a po zwycięstwie spotkali się z Matoranami z Ruchu Oporu Voya Nui. Omówiwszy plan, podzielili się na trzy grupy. Matoro i Hewkii oraz Matoranie Kazi i Balta udali się na poszukiwanie Axonna. Po odnalezieniu tytana, drużyna przegrupowała się i przypuściła atak na Twierdzę Piraka. Podczas walki, Hakann i Thok użyli specjalnej kuli Zamor, żeby przejąć dla siebie moc Brutaki. Pozwoliło im to szybko pokonać Toa, podczas gdy inni Piraka zaczęli poszukiwania Maski Życia. Gdy Toa odzyskali siły i ruszyli za Piraka, wdali się w kolejną bitwę, podczas której przywrócili Brutace jego moc, ale zostali oszołomieni w trakcie starcia. Odzyskawszy przytomność, Toa Inika ruszyli za Piraka w dół 777 Schodów prowadzących do Komnaty Życia. Podczas ich przeprawy przez wnętrze Góry Valmai, trafili do Komnaty Śmierci. Tajemniczy głos postawił im warunek, że jeśli mają iść dalej, jedno z nich musi zginąć. Matoro wystąpił naprzód i oznajmił, że nie może zaoferować drużynie niczego lepszego, więc jest najlepszym wyborem. Zanim Toa Inika zdołali zaprotestować, Toa Lodu został już zdezintegrowany. Po kilku minutach został przywrócony do życia, a głos wyjaśnił, że nie chodzi o to, żeby zginął, ale o to, żeby nie bał się poświęcenia. Opuściwszy komnatę, Toa Inika stoczyli bój z Umbrą i trafili do Komnaty Życia, gdzie walczyli z Vezonem i Fenrakkiem, będących w posiadaniu Kanohi Igniki; Toa udało się zepchnąć ich do jeziora lawy, ale obrońcy Maski Życia wkrótce potem wynurzyli się z niego - Vezon bez szwanku, Fenrakk zaś przemieniony w smoka Kardasa. Drużyna walczyła z nimi ponownie, ale zostali pokonani przez moce bestii. Jednakże, dzięki specjalnej sferze Zamor stworzonej przez Axonna, udało im się unieruchomić Vezona i Kardasa. Po pokonaniu Vezona, Matoro zdjął Ignikę z jego głowy, wtedy jednak Kardas wystrzelił strumień ognia, który wytrącił maskę z dłoni Toa, a ta wpadła do morza. Toa Inika i uwolnieni Toa Nuva przedyskutowali sprawę i ustalili, że ci pierwsi będą kontynuować poszukiwania Maski, podczas gdy ci drudzy przygotują się do obudzenia Mata Nui. Matoro, razem z pozostałymi Toa Inika, wyruszył Korytarzem do Mahri Nui. Kiedy Matoro użył swojej Kanohi Iden, by uwolnić swego ducha, Teridax przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Użył potem swej mocy, aby utopić tunel w kompletnej ciemności i ukradł Eldę Hahli, aby zapobiec dostrzeżeniu ducha Matoro poza jego ciałem. Jednakże, Hewkii odkrył oszustwo Teridaxa, a Inika zagrozili zniszczeniem ciała Matoro, woląc się go pozbyć, aniżeli pozwolić Teridaxowi je kontrolować. To sprawiło, że Makuta opuścił ciało i odszedł. Idąc dalej, Toa walczyli po drodze z grupą Zyglaków i uciekli do wód Otchłani; nagle Ignika uwolniła impuls mocy, który zmienił Toa Inika w Toa Mahri. Toa Mahri thumb|left|Matoro jako Toa Mahri Po przemianie w nowe formy, Toa stoczyli walkę ze zmutowanym Jadowitym Węgorzem, podczas której Matoro użył mocy swojej maski, by reanimować pobliskie zwłoki wielkiego rekina do pomocy w starciu. Toa Lodu nie pałał potem sympatią do nowej Kanohi, uznając jej moc za niemoralną. Pokonawszy bestię, Toa Mahri odnaleźli podwodną osadę Mahri Nui. Tamtejsi Matoranie wzięli ich za wrogów i kazali oczyścić Pola Powietrzorostów jako dowód swej dobrej woli; Matoro zaś pozostał w wiosce. Jakiś czas potem, Matoro zamierzał odejść z Barraki, podając się za jednego z ich sojuszników w celu zdobycia będącej w ich posiadaniu Maski Życia. Matoranie uwierzyli jednak, że Toa Lodu faktycznie jest sprzymierzeńcem Barraki i wygnali go z Mahri Nui, zmuszając do ucieczki. thumb|Matoro pojmany przez Hydraxona Matoro został potem odnaleziony przez replikę Hydraxona i, uznany za jednego ze zbiegów z Otchłani, wtrącony do celi. Strażnik przedstawił następnie swojemu więźniowi robota Maxilosa i jego Tropiciela Energii Spinaxa, po czym wyruszył na dalsze poszukiwania zbiegów. Maxilos ujawnił się Matoro jako Teridax i uwolnił go z więzienia. Obaj popłynęli z powrotem do Mahri Nui, gdzie spotkali pozostałych Toa i wyruszyli na poszukiwania Maski Życia. Podczas poszukiwań, Matoro i Maxilos zostali otoczeni przez armię rekinów Takea Pridaka. Matoro ponownie użył swojej Tryny, by wskrzesić grupę martwych morskich stworzeń leżących na dnie i rozkazał im walczyć z Takea. Kiedy armia Pridaka przedostała się przez szeregi wroga, armia Ehleka, pod wpływem Kanohi Garai Hewkiiego, zaatakowała Pridaka i dwaj Barraki zaczęli walczyć ze sobą. Po bitwie, Teridax zabrał Matoro do starej części Otchłani, gdzie zmusił Toa do reanimowania zwłok Toa Tuyet w celu wydobycia fragmentów Kamienia Nui z jej pancerza. Po krótkim starciu z Toa Mahri Hahli, Maxilos i Matoro odzyskali Włócznię Artakhi z rąk Icaraxa. Teridax zmierzył się później z Karzahnim, który zniszczył ciało Tuyet. Po anihilacji jego Manasów, Maxilos rozdarł umysł Karzahniego na strzępy i cisnął tyranem przez wody Otchłani. Kiedy Teridax odtwarzał z fragmentów Kamień Nui, Matoro spróbował go zatrzymać, na próżno. Wtedy Brutaka zaatakował robota i wyrwał mu Włócznię, po czym wezwał Botara, aby ten zabrał artefakt. Matoro odpłynął ze swoimi kompanami, podczas gdy Teridax kontynuował walkę z Brutaką. Jakiś czas potem, Makuta powiedział Toa Lodu, że jeśli Mata Nui ma przeżyć, Korytarz musi zostać zniszczony. Matoro podzielił się informacją od Teridaxa z pozostałymi Toa Mahri i wkrótce potem drużyna zabrała Matoran do podziemnych jaskiń Voya Nui. Po drodze natknęli się na zmutowanych Piraka, ale pokonali ich z pomocą Axonna. thumb|left|Matoro opuszcza swoich przyjaciół z Igniką Tytan zaprowadził Toa Mahri do groty, gdzie ukryty był Terenowy Pełzacz Toa. Toa Mahri przy jego pomocy wrócili do Otchłani. Tam rozdzielili się - Jaller i Matoro udali się na poszukiwanie Maski Życia i ostatecznie udało im się ją odnaleźć. Toa Mahri zniszczyli Korytarz przy użyciu Miotaczy Cordak i Voya Nui zaczęło się opuszczać na swoje właściwe miejsce. Podczas gdy Barraki próbowali dostać się do otworu łączącego kopułę pod nimi z wodą, w której byli, Ignika zaczęła ciemnieć, sygnalizując, że Mata Nui umarł. Matoro zdecydował się płynąć za Voya Nui, wierząc że nadal można było coś zrobić. Jaller kazał mu iść samemu, podczas gdy reszta odciągnie od niego armie Barraki. Pożegnawszy się, Matoro podążył za opadającą wyspą, docierając ostatecznie na Południowy Kontynent. thumb|right|Poświęcenie Matoro Tam, Matoro dostał się wodospadem powstałym przez wcześniejsze odłączenie się Voya Nui do Karda Nui, serca Wszechświata Matoran, na krótko przez ponownym przyłączeniem się wyspy. Kontynuował swą podróż w dół, napotykając dziwną, nieznaną mu skrzydlatą istotę. Tajemniczy głos nakazał Toa użyć Igniki; przywdziawszy maskę, Matoro uświadomił sobie, że Kanohi musi użyć jego esencji życiowej, by wskrzesić Mata Nui. Gotów na poświęcenie, w swych ostatnich chwilach Matoro użył mocy Igniki, by teleportować Toa Mahri na Metru Nui, dając im możliwość oddychania powietrzem. Moment później, maska przemieniła Matoro w czystą energię, przywracając życie Wielkiemu Duchowi. Matoro zginął, a miejscem jego spoczynku zostało niebo ponad Karda Nui, które w momencie wskrzeszenia Mata Nui rozbłysło światłem, oślepiając przebywających tam Makuta. Na Metru Nui, Turaga Onewa - z pomocą Hewkiiego i Nuparu - skonstruował rzeźbę upamiętniającą Toa Mahri Matoro; Turaga Nuju również miał własną pamiątkę po poległym bohaterze, ponieważ uznawał Matoro za jedyną osobę będącą jego przyjacielem. Alternatywne wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Matoro zawahał się przed włożeniem Igniki, przez co Mata Nui pozostał martwy. Toa Lodu przeniósł się potem z pozostałymi mieszkańcami Wszechświata Matoran na Mata Nui, gdzie wiódł życie samotnika w odizolowanej chatce w Po-Wahi, nazywany przez innych "Zhańbionym". Kiedy Takanuva z głównego wymiaru trafił do Królestwa około 10 000 lat później, został poproszony przez Turagę Takanuvę do zbadania przyczyny niedawnych ataków Rahkshi. Mimo protestów Tanmy, Takanuva nalegał, by odnaleźć Matoro i poprosić go o pomoc. Udało im się przekonać Toa Lodu i we trzech ruszyli do opuszczonych tuneli Bohroków pod Po-Wahi, aby sprawdzić tamtejsze bariery światła. Nie znajdując żadnych problemów, Takanuva i Tanma zaczęli odchodzić, ale nagle usłyszeli dźwięk lodowych podmuchów za plecami. Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Matoro walczącego z czterema Rahkshi. Wkrótce potem nadciągnęło więcej bestii, z którymi Toa i Matoranin stanęli do walki. Gdy pokonali Rahkshi, zobaczyli Teridaxa wynurzającego się z tunelu. Teridax wypędził Icaraxa z jego pancerza i przejął nad nim kontrolę, po czym wchłonął innych Makuta, zmieniając się w potwornego kolosa. Takanuvie udało się zrzucić maskę Teridaxa, a Tanmie ją zniszczyć, jednakże został złapany przez Teridaxa i zdezintegrowany. Makuta stworzył wtem Mroczną Rękę, aby wchłonąć Matoro. Takanuva próbował go powstrzymać, lecz sam został powstrzymany przez Matoro. Gdy Makuta wchłonął Toa Lodu, ten przytłoczył jego wolę i zabił Teridaxa od wewnątrz, samemu jednak ginąc. Cechy i umiejętności Będąc Matoraninem, Matoro służył jako tłumacz Turagi Nuju i jego zaufany pomocnik. Tłumacząc ptasią mowę Turagi, Matoro często przyjmował pozę z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i uniesioną głową, przemawiając głębokim głosem, chcąc oddać mądrość słów Nuju. W przeciwieństwie do innych Ko-Matoran, nie był aspołeczny i lubił nawiązywać znajomości z innymi Matoranami. Po przemianie w Toa, bardzo długo sądził, że jego rola w misji ma najmniejsze znaczenie, a on sam był najmniej istotnym członkiem drużyny. Kiedy okazało się, że między nim a Maską Życia wywiązała się tajemnicza i silna więź, Matoro zrozumiał, że czekało go do wypełnienia o wiele ważniejsze zadanie, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Dlatego gotów był przywdziać Ignikę, poświęcając się dla dobra Wszechświata Matoran. thumb|120px|Toa Inika Matoro uwalniający strumień lodowej energiiJako Toa Lodu, Matoro mógł kontrolować, tworzyć i absorbować Lód. Będąc Toa Inika, jego moc była jeszcze dodatkowo wzmocniona mocą Błyskawic i był odporny na działanie Antidermis. Po przemianie w Toa Mahri, Matoro stracił swe elektryczne moce i odporność na Antidermis, ale zyskał możliwość oddychania wodą. Ponieważ jego Przeznaczeniem było przywdzianie Kanohi Igniki, Matoro nie został ani razu przeklęty przez maskę po jej dotknięciu, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych istot. Maska i bronie Jako Matoranin, Matoro przywdziewał nieaktywną Kanohi Akaku. W Karzahni i potem jako Toa Inika, nosił Kanohi Iden, dającą mu zdolność oddzielania się od swojego ciała w postaci niewidzialnej formy astralnej, co czyniło go doskonałym szpiegiem. Jako Toa Mahri, jego maską była Kanohi Tryna, której moc pozwalała Matoro wypełniać zwłoki martwych istot pewną formą energii symulującą życie. Toa Inika Matoro dzierżył Zenergizowany Lodowy Miecz i wielokomorowy Miotacz Zamor. Będąc Toa Mahri, Matoro był wyposażony w Bliźniaczy Przecinak i Miotacz Cordak. Statystyki Informacje o zestawie thumb|left|Matoranin Matoro z 2001 rokuMatoranin Matoro został po raz pierwszy wydany w 2001 roku jako zabawka dołączana do zestawów Happy Meal w McDonald's. Składał się z 8 części i posiadał Bambusowy Dysk. thumb|Zestaw Matoro z 2003 rokuNowa forma Matoro jako Matoranina po przebudowie ukazała się jako mały zestaw w pierwszej połowie 2003 roku. Set ten liczył 25 elementów. Poprzez kręcenie zębatką na plecach, Matoro mógł poruszać rękoma i był wyposażony w sprzęt do gry w Kolhii. thumb|left|Toa Inika Matoro z 2006 rokuMatoro w formie Toa Inika został wydany jako jeden z sześciu średnich zestawów w drugiej połowie 2006 roku. Matoro Inika składał się z 47 części, miał podświetlany miecz i Miotacz Zamor mogący oddać cztery strzały. thumb|Matoro Mahri z 2007 rokuToa Mahri Matoro został wydany jako średni set w drugiej połowie 2007 roku i składał się z 63 części. Był wyposażony w Miotacz Cordak, mogący oddać sześć strzałów. Łącząc elementy Matoro Mahri z częściami zestawów Nuparu Mahri, Mantaxa i Carapara, można zbudować model Manutri. Minifigurka Toa Inika Matoro ukazała się w playsetach Brama Komnaty Lawy i Twierdza Piraka w 2006 roku. Minifigurka Toa Mahri Matoro została wydana w playsecie Terenowy Pełzacz Toa w 2007 roku. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Mówi się, że Matoro jako Matoranin miał głos idealnie nadający się do śpiewu. *Matoro był ulubionym Toa Mahri Grega Farshteya i ulubioną postacią do pisania w latach 2006-2007. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Matoro Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Matoranina Matoro na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Matoro Inika na LEGO.com *Instrukcja budowy Matoro Mahri na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ko-Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Inika Kategoria:Toa Mahri Kategoria:Lód Kategoria:Generacja 1